Forgotten Dreamer
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up in the hospital, her memories of the last nine years gone and the doctor keeps calling her Professor Snape? Severus Snape is worried about his wife. When she finally wakes, she doesn't recognize him as her husband but as a stranger.
1. Chapter 1: Who is Professor Snape?

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall or the Hogwarts school. They belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I only play with them and form my own little worlds...

* * *

The light above her bed was buzzing, as it flickered. It was giving her a head ache. Or at least, she thought that was why she had a head ache. Sitting up, she looked around the small hospital room. Touching her aching head, she was surprised at finding it wrapped in gauze. She flinched in pain before looking at her hand. It was wrapped up as well.

What had happened?

"Good morning my dear." The door to her room opened and a doctor followed in by a nurse came in. She looked at them wide eyes. The doctor, a young looking man with a too cheerful smile stopped at her bed. "I am Dr. Eric Stanford and I have been your doctor for the last two weeks that you have been with us. Can you remember why you are here?"

She swallowed, as the nurse picked up her wrist and was checking her pulse.

"Professor Snape? I asked can you remember your accident?"

"Professor Snape? I was in an accident?" she said slowly, confused, looking to him. He nodded.

"Yes. You were in a potion explosion. Your husband brought you in."

"Husband?" she frowned. He nodded, reading his chart.

"Yes. Professor Severus Snape brought you in when Madam Poppy Pomfrey was unable to waken you. You have been in coma."

"Husband?" she whispered before shaking her head. "No. I'm not married."

Dr. Stanford frowned, checking his chart again.

"Professor Snape, what is the last thing you can remember?"

She frowned, watching the nurse check her wrist. She closed her eyes, thinking.

"My name is Elizabeth Season. Last thing I remember, I was getting ready to begin my new teaching job at Hogwarts."

Dr. Stanford frowned.

"Professor Snape, you have been a professor at Hogwarts for ten years now and you married Severus Snape during your first year teaching."

* * *

"How is she doctor?" asked Severus, turning to the young man who had just left his wife's room. The doctor smiled.

"She's a awake."

"Thank heavens." muttered Severus, moving to go see her but the doctor stopped him. He forced all emotion from his face, seeing the small frown on the doctors. "What's wrong?"

"It appears Professor, that your wife is suffering some memory loss. It is common with the head injuries and the coma she has been under. She can't remember the last ten years of her life."

Severus let this sink in before he responded.

"She doesn't remember me, does she."

"I am sorry sir. She is in excellent condition otherwise. Her memory should return fully in time, but for now I suggest you move slowly forward with her. She should be ready for discharge by tomorrow afternoon. It can be traumatic for her since she doesn't remember knowing you, let alone being your wife. Again I am sorry."

The doctor patted his shoulder before leaving. Severus just stood there, staring at the door to his wife's room. He had been waiting day and night for her to wake up. Now that she was finally awake, she won't know who he was. He ran a hand through his hair. _What will she think? It's not like I am the kindest looking person, will she even be comfortable around me?_

Severus stepped inside his wife's room and watched the nurse chat kindly with her. She looked better, the color was back in her face and her hair had been combed. The nurse smiled at him.

"Hello professor. Look who woke up?"

Elizabeth turned her head and her eyes widened at seeing him. He was dressed in his usual black teaching robes, his hair was loose and long. He knew he looked sickly, for he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since the accident.

He slowly approached the bed and his wife. Her eyes showed no recognition.

"Elizabeth, won't you say hello to Severus? The man's been crazy with worry for you these past two weeks." said the nurse kindly. Elizabeth swallowed before she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. I don't — I don't know you!" she cried, covering her face with her hands. Severus moved to comfort her but the nurse stopped him.

"Maybe it will be best to leave her alone professor. I will come get you when she's more herself."

He nodded mutely before stepping back into the corridor.

"Severus, I just heard." Albus Dumbledore, closely followed by Minerva McGonagall hurried up to him. Severus turned to his employer and friend. "How is she?"

"The doctor says she's in excellent condition and will be released tomorrow." He replied, toneless.

"Oh, what great news Severus!" smiled Minerva. Albus however noticed Severus's shocked expression and took the younger man's shoulder.

"What's wrong Severus? This is great news and you aren't happy."

Severus blinked at him before responding.

"She doesn't remember me. Not at all."

"She's suffering from amnesia?"

He nodded before walking away. Albus looked at Minerva, a worried expression on his older face.

"Minerva, that boy is barely holding it together as it is. How are we to get Elizabeth to remember who he is? He can't live without her."

"I know Albus." she took his hand in hers before they stepped into Elizabeth's room.

"Albus! Minerva!"

"Elizabeth darling!" Minerva moved to hug her friend, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Minerva had known Elizabeth since she was a young girl, as she had good friends with Elizabeth's mother in school. Albus smiled at the younger woman.

"Elizabeth it is good to see you finally awake."

"Yes, well... the doctor said I was in coma for a while."

"Only a few weeks dear." Minerva touched the woman's hair gently. "We just saw Severus outside."

Elizabeth's face dimmed. "I can't remember him. Dr. Stanford said he was my husband?"

"Yes dear." said Albus. "You were married almost nine years ago. You two are very close."

Elizabeth frowned, shaking her head.

"Why can't I remember? I didn't even recognize him when he came in."

"It'll come in time dear. Did the doctor tell you that you are being discharged tomorrow? The students will be excited to see you."

"The students?"

"Yes. They have all be worried about their favorite Defense teacher. Your apartments are littered with get well cards and the like. I am sure Severus would of gone crazy by that alone if he hadn't been so worried about you here."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Minerva — I feel so horrible."

Minerva wrapped her arms around her, calming her before the nurse said Elizabeth needed to be alone to get some rest. Once in the corridor Minerva turned to her husband.

"When are we going to tell her about Melee and Theodore? They won't understand when she can't recognize them."

"Lets not worry about that now. Right now we need to help Elizabeth remember Severus. They're going to need each other to lean on through all this."

* * *

Just a note: This story has nothing to do with Snape and Elizabeth Story. I will admit, I like the name Elizabeth and I suppose in my own way, I married her to Severus and it seems wrong for him to be with anyone else. [sighs] We'll see how long that lasts.

There are 11 chapters total to this story and I hope you continue and enjoy it till the end.

Also, I am VERY much aware that Severus Snape is OOC in this story. I did this because, honestly, we can't say how he would act if he was married and with children of his own, right? I always thought he would be almost obessive in keeping his family safe, while he's tender and gentle with them.

Let me know your thoughts. Reviews are always nice to see! :o)


	2. Chapter 2: Mummy? Me?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

"Daddy, is Mummy all better?" asked Melee, pulling on her nightgown. It was late and Severus was putting the kids to bed. Albus and Minerva had been watching the kids while he stayed at the hospital. Since Elizabeth was awake and safe, he decided it would be alright if he tucked his little one's in for the night before returning to her bedside. _Not that she even knows who I am._

"Mummy's awake baby but she still needs lots of rest."

He motioned for her to climb into bed. Theodore was already tucked in and sleeping in his crib. Melee climbed into her bed and Severus tucked her in tight before sitting next to her.

"Will she be home soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will she make cookies with me?" Of all the things the little one missed, she missed being with her mummy the most.

"I don't think so baby." he stroked her hair. "Melee, it's important for us to be patient with Mummy."

"Why?"

"Because, Mummy isn't herself right now." he swallowed. "She might have some trouble remembering you and Theo."

Melee giggled. "Mummy wouldn't forget me and Theo. We're her babies."

"I know but when Mummy hit her head, she forgot some things."

"She forgot?"

"She did love. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you — don't _ever_ doubt that. She loves you very much. She just needs some time to get readjusted. Ok?"

"Ok Daddy."

"I love you Melee." he gave her a hug. Her little arms hugged him back.

"I love you Daddy."

"Grandpa and Grandma Dumbledore will watch you while you're sleeping."

"Are you going back to be with Mummy, Daddy?"

"Yeah baby. I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed her forehead again before he turned the light off. He nodded to Albus in leaving before Apparating to the hospital.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes a crack, taking in the form of the man sitting by her bed. She couldn't prevent the stopping of her heart — _this man was her husband! Someone she couldn't remember!_

She didn't know what to think about this Severus Snape. The only Severus Snape she knew of was a ex-Death Eater, who had spied for Albus during the war. Was this the same wizard? Was she married to a war hero? She also knew that he was the potion master at Hogwarts and the Head of Slytherin. _She was married to a blasted Slytherin? What happened to her own House pride?_

"I know you're awake."

She opened her eyes all the way, meeting his.

"How?"

He smirked. "You sleep like that — with your eyes slightly open — when you're pretending to be asleep so Theo will fall asleep for his own nap and you can finish grading."

Her brow wrinkled and his face, though showing no emotion, told her this saddened him.

"Theo is our youngest. He's two."

"Theo?"

Severus nodded. "We named him after your brother. Melee, our oldest, is named after my grandmother. She's five."

"Melee and Theo." She said it softly to herself, trying to picture having children. Albus and Minerva hadn't mentioned children to her. Severus had no reason to lie to her.

"They miss you." he whispered. "Me too."

Elizabeth looked away, feeling tired.

"I'm sorry I can't remember."

"You can't blame yourself." he took her hand in his and she stiffened at the contract. A flash of pain crossed Severus's eyes before he released her hand. He settled more in his chair, not looking at her. "You're being discharged this morning. The doctor says that you are fine physically and that your memories... will return in time. He said it best to let nature take it's course, to go about our lives as normal and that it'll help the memory process."

Elizabeth touched her wrapped wrist.

"Tell me about the accident, please."

He rubbed his eyes and she noted how worn he looked. _Or did he always look worn?_

"One of my students — Mr. Thompson has a horrid habit of blowing things up. You had come down to the dungeons, for whatever reason, during one of my lessons. We were in front of my room about to discuss it — Mr. Thompson's desk is in front — when he added too much worm tail to his potion." he paused. "I wasn't quick enough to get us both out."

She frowned. "You were in the accident as well?"

He nodded.

"The potion, mixed with too much worm tail made a gas that was harmful to inhale. We got the students out before they inhaled much of it but by then... It was the potion that caused you to fall, which in turn caused the head injury that caused your coma."

"Did anything happen to you?" she asked.

"I got a very bad headache."

Somehow she knew, just _knew_ he wasn't be completely truthful with her.

"Get some rest love, traveling home will be tiring on you as well as seeing the kids."

Elizabeth pulled her blanket closer and went into a tired sleep. Severus watched her breathing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up at the castle before she leaned more heavily into Severus. Side Along had tired her out and she could barely stand on her own two feet. Despite feeling like the man who held her in his arms was a stranger, she allowed herself to believe she loved this man and that was why they were married. Severus didn't seem unaccustomed to holding her either, she noted.

"Our apartments are in the dungeons..."

"The dungeons?" she couldn't hide her distasteful look. Severus's face was blank of emotion.

"You actually like it down there. Trust me."

"Mummy!"

Elizabeth felt something inside her tug her to the voice of the little girl who suddenly appeared, with Albus and Minerva behind her. Her eyes widened, seeing the curly black haired girl that had her own mother's eyes. The little one was rushing forward as if to hug her.

"Melee, Mummy's tired, remember?"

The little girl stopped before actually touching Elizabeth and slowly nodded. It was clear the girl wanted to touch her but Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl.

"I missed you Mummy. Grandma Minerva doesn't know how to tuck me in like you do."

"Hello...Melee." stammered Elizabeth before she felt even more exhausted. Minerva gave her a small smile.

"She was just too excited to wait for you in the dungeons. Theo's with Poppy at the moment."

"Poppy?" she frowned, turning to Severus. He lowered his face closer to her ear.

"Poppy Pomfrey. That's the medi witch here at the school. She delivered Theo and insists that she's his favorite 'auntie'."

Elizabeth felt she was going to faint. There was a sudden hum and the sound of voices. Severus tightened his hold on her.

"Come Elizabeth. The students are having lunch and I don't think it wise for them to see you yet."

She could only nod and allow him to led her away deeper into the castle. They were almost there when her knees finally gave out beneath her. To her surprise and mortification, Severus scooped her up bridal style with ease and carried her the rest of the way. Melee, who seemed to have a very warm and cute personality, insisted Grandpa Albus carry her like Daddy carried Mummy.

The entrance to the Snape apartments was a painting of Morgan la Fay. The witch spoke a kind greeting to Elizabeth but Severus muttered the password quickly, as the witch was already frowning at Elizabeth lack of recognition and response.

Inside, was a cozy looking sitting room.

"I'll show you around later. I think it best you rest for now." Severus carried her down a small passage that led to the main bedroom. Elizabeth gasped at the room. It was a pretty room — elegant but simple. The four poster bed was made of black wood and the blankets were a mixture of red and black blankets and sheets. The walls were covered in a soft wallpaper and the vanity and dresser matched the bed. On the dresser and the walls, were moving pictures.

Severus placed Elizabeth gently in bed and she stared at the smiling faces. There were a lot of Melee and who she assumed was Theo. Theo looked more like her, as he had red hair but his facial features were more like Severus. He had the cutest baby grin. There was also many pictures of her and Severus together.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No...thank you Severus."

He nodded once. "I'll go check on Melee. Albus and Minerva are covering my classes today and watching the kids so I can stay with you."

She only nodded, still staring at the many pictures of her and a pleased looking Severus. He left the room and she swallowed, taking it all in. It was evidence to her life. A life she couldn't remember still. She turned to the bedside table and picked up the picture that sat there. It was of all of them together. Melee was giggling in Severus's lap, who was tickling her in the grass. Elizabeth sat beside him, smiling brightly as a little Theo smiled happily in her arms. She felt emotion in her throat. They appeared to be a very happy little family.

Elizabeth put the picture back, gave the room one quick scan before closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

I didn't think this story was so long, so I broke each chapter into 1,000 words or less then 2,000. I hope you all find that alright because short chapters stink and long ones can give your eyes cramps.

Reviews [please]


	3. Chapter 3: A Memory or Nightmare?

Disclaimer: J. is making the dough while I starve. (She's gets money for her stories. I don't.)

* * *

The room was dark when she woke up and she began to panic. Fear filled her and she had a strong urge to scream and hide. Was someone there?

_"And aren't you a pretty witch - pregnant and all. It shall be fun having you around for leverage." The blonde man touched her face, making Elizabeth flinch away into the dark. A cruel, twisted, laugh filled the darkness as Elizabeth began to shake in pain and fear._

"Severus!"

The door banged open as the room filled with light. Elizabeth, crawling at her sheets, turned her face to him, terrified.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh Severus — don't let him hurt me!" she cried, throwing herself into his embrace. Severus caught her, wrapping his arms tightly to her trembling form.

"Elizabeth, it's alright love. There's no one here to hurt you."

She was crying, shaking.

"He... he said he'd hurt me... the baby..." she shuddered into him. Severus closed his eyes, understanding. She was remembering when Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped her. Soon after they were married and she had gotten pregnant the first time, Malfoy had tried to manipulate Severus through kidnapping his wife.

"It's alright love. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you." He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair and holding her close in his arms. Elizabeth eventually calmed but remained in his embrace, were she found she felt very safe and protected.

"Lie down love." He gently moved her into bed, where she refused to release her hold on him. His face softening, he moved to lie with her in his arms. Elizabeth snuggled close to him, her arms tightening around him as her leg found it's self entwining with his.

"It's a memory... I remember a dark cellar." she swallowed. "It was cold and dark...."

"It's alright Elizabeth. You're safe now."

She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering also losing the baby. There was a hint of another memory, one with a grinning Severus but she was unable to grasp it.

"Alright?" he whispered. She only nodded and he kissed her hair again. She found him nuzzling her hair to feel oddly familiar and wished yet again that she could remember her life. That she could remember this man she was married to.

"It's dinner time in the Great Hall... if you are up to it."

Elizabeth pulled herself closer to him, not wanting to leave or to be around others.

"I can send for some dinner to be sent."

"Yes please."

His lips kissed her cheek before he rested his cheek on her head and just held her. Elizabeth even found the smell of him to be comforting. They stayed snuggled together for a while yet before Severus called for a house elf named Dobby, who brought them a nice meal. Elizabeth leaned against Severus's chest as they ate, not wanting him to leave her, even in their bed. _Their bed?_

As much as it embarrassed her to even wonder about, she began to sneak peaks at her husband. She's had two children by this man and if she wasn't mistaken, a miscarriage. Elizabeth was always nervous about that idea of sex and knew that for herself to give herself to him, even through marriage, she had to love him very deeply. There would have to be absolutely no doubt in her mind. Otherwise, she couldn't see how she could allow herself to disrobe in his presence. Casting a side look, she took in her husband without him knowing.

He was a tall man, skinny and he seemed to be in a constant state of looking pale. He had long fingers, they appeared strong yet graceful. He had a rather poignant nose but it didn't make him unpleasing. Somehow, it fit him. He rarely showed his emotions on his face but that was alright with her. Who wanted to be an open book all the time? He was a Slytherin though... but House prejudices was childish anyway.

"Mind sharing — why are you staring at me."

Elizabeth blinked before blushing.

"How did you know?"

He hadn't even looked up. He did now though and grinned softly.

"I have a sixth sense about some things. Mostly I know things about you before _you_ even do them."

"Is that so?" she couldn't help but play back. Severus nodded.

"Oh, of course my darling."

His words seemed to be like silk along her skin and she bushed with a shiver. This caused him to smirk. He leaned forward and took her mouth in his. Elizabeth stiffened at his touch but then, he _felt_ so familiar. He gently nibbled her lower lip before he pulled back. She could only stare at him. His shoulders fell, as he must of remember her lack of memory.

"I... I'm sorry Elizabeth... I forgot."

"It's ok." she murmured. She had definitely felt a connection between them during that kiss, even though it was very short. Severus ran his fingers through his hair before checking the time.

"We better go to sleep anyway. I have classes in the morning."

"Do I..?"

"Minerva and Albus have it covered love. You are to get some rest."

"And you?" she asked. "You look like you have been dragged through Hades and back again."

Severus smirked before kissing her hair.

"So I have my darling. So I have."

Elizabeth took her nightgown into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. She heard talking in the bedroom and assumed Severus was talking to Albus or Minerva. _At least, I hope my husband doesn't talk to himself._

She stepped out of the bathroom and froze, wide eyed. Severus, his back to her, was braiding Melee's curls, as the little girl squirmed on their bed. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of black pj's. _At least, I think he changed into pj's._ Severus was lean and pale but the many scars on his back seemed to stand out boldly and she felt sad at seeing so many nasty looking scars.

"Mummy!" squealed Melee when Severus released her. Elizabeth found her mouth dry, as Severus cast her a look. There was a giggling sound and then little arms were tight around her legs. Looking down, she felt her heart stop, looking into the eyes of little Theo. They were overflowing with love for the woman who looked like his mother.

"Come here Theo." Severus pulled the little boy into his arms, who wrapped his legs tight around his dad's waist. "Time for bed Melee."

"Alright Daddy." she jumped off the bed and hugged Elizabeth's legs before following Severus out the door. When they were in the hall, Elizabeth heard Melee talking to Severus.

"Daddy. Why didn't Mummy kiss me good night?"

"Melee, remember what I told you about Mummy forgetting things? She can't remember kissing you good night."

"But I don't want her to forget Daddy. I liked Mummy remembering to kiss me."

"I do too baby." was Severus soft reply. Elizabeth hugged herself, closing her eyes. She wanted to remember. She _needed_ to remember. Crawling into bed, she pulled the covers close and squeezed her eyes shut. Almost everything around her felt familiar, but she couldn't remember!

Rolling onto her side, she pushed all thought away and went to sleep.

* * *

I feel bad for Melee... her 'mummy' couldn't remember to give her a kiss good night.

Review if you like!


	4. Chapter 4: Another DADA Failure?

I don't make money or anything from this story. J. has all the credit for making up the magical world that I am manipulating to my own purposes.

* * *

"Baby... scoot over."

"Five more minutes." she muttered, tightening her pillow to her.

"Elizabeth, come on love. Move over."

She shook her head, burrowing herself more into her pillow.

"I'm going to be late for my first class."

This was able to get through her foggy brain and she opened her eyes. She gasped, finding it was Severus she was holding and not a pillow. He smirked, as she scooted as far away from him as possible on the bed. He sat up, stretching and Elizabeth felt her face go hot. He also slept without a shirt on. She looked away from him and scooted more into her blankets. _Heavens above, they even_ smelled _like him!_

"Melee and Theo are still sleeping. Minerva will come to watch them after breakfast. There shouldn't be any problems."

She looked at him. "You're leaving me with the kids?"

He nodded, pulling on a shirt. Elizabeth blushed, adverting her eyes as he continued to dress.

"It'll only be a half hour at the most Elizabeth. The kids are asleep and shouldn't wake up for another hour or so. You'll be fine."

The bed dipped and she watched him pull his shoes on before she glanced at the clock.

"Do you usually get up at this time?" she asked, not wanting silence to fall around them. He shook his head.

"We usually get up an hour or more before now." he stood, straightening his robes, his body facing her. "I didn't want to wake you."

She felt her face blush at the thought of sleeping on him while _he_ was awake.

"We get up at the same time then?" she asked. He shook his head, getting a comb off the vanity table and running it through his hair.

"I wake up first. You usually get up while I'm still in my shower."

His tone and manner was so casual, as for him this was an every day occurrence. Elizabeth however, felt like her face couldn't get any hotter and her thoughts any clearer. She sifted in bed.

"What else is there to our routine." Despite feeling embarrassed, he was her husband and she was curious to how she lived her life with this man. As his wife.

He turned to her, observing her before he sat on the foot of the bed.

"We both get dressed for the day. Sometimes we might have grading that needs to be finished or lesson plans. Albus sometimes has a staff meeting before breakfast. We go to breakfast together while Dobby keeps an ear out for the kids. I have a first morning class that you walk with me to. Then you come here and get the kids dressed. After my class is over, I come here to be the with kids while you go to your first class. We both have classes for the rest of the day so Minerva watches the kids. Sometimes Dobby will, if she needs to substitute a class. The kids prefer Albus though because he keeps sweets in his pockets for them to steal. He watches them with Minerva on Friday nights."

Silence fell around them and she could only nod.

"We do something on Friday's don't we?" she questioned. Severus nodded.

"It's our 'date' night, so to speak."

"So to speak?" she raised a brow. He grinned.

"We usually don't go anywhere. It's more Albus and Minerva getting the kids to themselves for the night while you and I... read."

He quickly stood.

"I'm late Elizabeth. We'll finish this later."

And he was gone. Elizabeth blinked. Why had he acted like that? What was he going to say? She was pretty sure he wasn't tell her the whole truth by saying they spent their Friday's reading. Elizabeth got out of bed and undressed to shower. As the hot water pounded on her, she rolled her head forward, closing her eyes. She braced herself against the shower wall.

She wanted so much to remember. To not feel so, lost. She wanted her life back. She wanted to be able to remember Severus, Melee and Theo. She wanted to remember all the aspects of her life. Of her life as a wife, mother and professor at Hogwarts. After her shower she walked into the bedroom in her bathrobe. Elizabeth combed her hair before she sat on the bed. Fatigue overcame her and she curled up on the bed to only rest her eyes a minute.

* * *

_"No Severus, stop it!" shouted Elizabeth, curling her body into a tight ball. Severus was grinning boldly as he moved over her, his fingers tickling her. Laughing and giggling together, Elizabeth squirmed beneath him, her face red and her cheeks sore from smiling and laughing so hard._

_"I can't breathe!"_

_Severus pulled away smiling, moving her to lie in his arms and they entwined their bodies close. Elizabeth smile softened as she looked up at him. He gently tucked a curl behind her ear._

_"I love you."_

_She tightened her hold on him. "I love you Severus."_

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide before sitting up. Their bedroom was dim and a quick look at the clock told her she had slept the whole day away. Next to the clock on the bedside table was a note. Picking it up she read,

Elizabeth -Thought it best to let you rest. Severus and the kids are having dinner in the Great Hall tonight. If you are up to it, you are welcome to join us. Dinner is till 7:30. Love - Minerva.

Elizabeth looked at the clock before she got up to dress. There was still time to go to the Great Hall. She frowned, pulling on a dress. _Where was the Great Hall?_

With the help of Headless Nick, Elizabeth made it to the hall by 6:40. Pushing the doors opened, she stopped when all eyes seem to turn to look at her. Elizabeth wasn't nervous being in front of people but all those eyes unnerved her. She blinked when Severus stood from where he sat at the Teachers table. Beside him was Melee and Theo in Minerva's arms. Severus gracefully moved around the table and down towards her.

Students were whispering to each other and dinner was back to it's chatter when the potion master reached his wife. He gave her a small smile.

"It's nice to see you. Come. Join us." he offered her his arm which she took after only a small hesitation. Severus gently led her between the tables.

"Welcome back professor!"

"Glad to see you!"

"Are you going to be teaching soon!"

"I love that dress!"

Elizabeth sent Severus a nervous look as many students acknowledged her or waved. Severus patted her hand before leading her to must be her chair. He held it while she sat. Melee was quick to turn to her mother.

"Mummy guess what? You slept all day!" she smiled. Elizabeth still felt uneasy around the little one but a part of her knew, just knew that this was her child.

"I know little one. I... I was very tired."

Melee nodded before she put herself in Elizabeth's lap. Severus opened his mouth but Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"It's alright Severus."

He nodded once before turning to Theo who was reaching for Severus's spoon.

"What did you do today Melee?" asked Elizabeth, slightly nervous. Melee was clearly comfortable with her, snuggled up in her arms and carefully eating her greens.

"Grandma helped me with my letters and we colored pictures. Daddy made them move too!"

"Did he?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes. He turned my picture of Princess real!"

"Princess?"

Severus leaned over to her.

"Melee likes princesses and pink at the moment. She only draws princesses."

Elizabeth met his eyes before he pulled away, helping Minerva as Theo had spilled his cup of juice all over her. There was a loud banging of the door and Elizabeth snapped her head up, seeing the students hurrying inside.

_Even in the Great Hall, the early rain falling could be heard loudly. Elizabeth watched the enchanted ceiling, as rain poured and flashes of lighting could be seen. There was a roll of thunder as the last first year was sorted, followed by loud bangs._

_"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts," smiled Albus standing. "I have been asked to remind you of the new rules regarding what isn't allowed in the corridors or between classes. Please see Mr. Filch on that matter. Also a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, to the entire student body. As some of you know, last term a few teachers left for retirement. Please join me in welcoming the newest member to our staff, Professor Season."_

_The hall filled with clapping and Elizabeth nodded her head to the students. The headmaster continued._

_"I would also like to remind the Prefects to escorted the new first years to their common rooms after the feast. As that is all, dig in!"_

_Food appeared on the tables and the room buzzed with chatter and dishes clicking. The headmaster turned to Elizabeth who was sitting beside him on his left._

_"Welcome Elizabeth. I am sorry I was unable to chat with you before now."_

_"That's alright headmaster." she smiled._

_"It's Albus my dear. Have you met much of the staff yet?"_

_"Only Poppy and Madam Price. Minerva of course already showed me my classroom and apartment."_

_"Yes. Well allow me to introduce you to our own potion master. After tonight's feast your usual seat will be the one next to his." Albus straightened, turning to his right. Elizabeth leaned slightly forward before she blinked. "Severus Snape, allow me to introduce our new Defense teacher, Elizabeth Season. You will find she is fully capable for her position. Elizabeth, Severus Snape, potion master and potion teacher here at Hogwarts."_

_Elizabeth blinked, as the dark eyes that held hers seemed to send ice right through her. The man sneered._

_"Yet another soon to be failure to the DADA class legacy. I pity you professor for your career to end this shortly in life." his voice was like silk and despite the coldness of his words, it warmed her deep inside her stomach._

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

She blinked turning to the witch who sat beside her before she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'm alright. Thank you Poppy."

Severus and Poppy both looked at each other before to Elizabeth. Her eyes widened before she looked again at the medi witch.

"I remember you." she whispered. Poppy smiled, taking her hand.

"Have you remembered much else yet dear?"

She shook her head and the older woman patted her hand.

"It will come dear. It will come in due time."

"Thank you." she replied softly before Melee called her for her attention again, asking her to help cut up her dinner.

* * *

This one was went over my 2,000 word limit but only by 35 words! So I don't feel guilty about it. Also I didn't think there was any good place to end it and Elizabeth's memories are important to keep in context.

Review! Please! There is so many talented people out there and I can only learn from you! :o)


	5. Chapter 5: A Knight in Shining Armor?

Honestly, if you don't know already - JKRowling is rolling in dough for Harry Potter (more importantly, Severus Snape) and I am a mere fanfic lover.

* * *

By the meals end, Theo was a limp sleeping form draped over Severus's shoulder, as Elizabeth held Melee's hand in hers. She smiled as Melee talked about her day and all the things she and Theo did. Elizabeth was surprised the girl was so talkative, as she already knew that Severus wasn't fond of chit chatting. She herself wasn't overly fond of idle conversation. She smirked, _she must get it from Grandma Minerva Dumbledore then. That's the only logical explanation._

"Mummy, will you tuck me in?" asked Melee once they were home in their apartments.

"Of course. Go change into your pj's."

"Pj's? Daddy and Theo wear pj's. I'm a girl - I wear princess nightgowns."

"Melee, go get ready for bed." said Severus firmly but gently. Melee hurried to her room. Elizabeth, frowning because she couldn't even remember what her own child slept in, watched as Severus followed their daughter. Wiping at the tears that threatened to fall, she slowly followed after them.

Melee was wearing a pink nightgown, jumping on her bed when Elizabeth arrived. Severus was tucking a blanket around a still sleeping Theo, now dressed in his own pj's. Melee smiled at her mommy.

"Will you read two books?"

"Melee, it's late and you need to go to sleep." Severus caught her in mid jump and hugged her. Melee smiled hugging his neck.

"But Daddy, I like books."

"I know baby but it's late and the sooner you go to bed, the sooner morning will come and you can read books with Grandpa."

"Grandpa! Yeah!"

"Now. Bed." he released her and Melee wiggled to get under the covers. Severus smiled at Elizabeth.

"She's all yours now."

Elizabeth smiled sitting down on the small little bed and meeting Melee's smile.

"Alright princess, tell me how I tuck you in."

"First you make the blankets tight."

Elizabeth tucked the blankets around her small body. "Like this?"

Melee nodded. "Then you read a story—"

"Melee." said Severus from the door frame. Melee giggled.

"Then you give me a kiss good night and turn the lights out."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Melee's forehead before she gently touched her nose with hers, with a smile. Melee giggled before turning onto her side to sleep. Elizabeth watched her daughter for a moment before she stood and met Severus in the hallway after dimming the light from the candles.

She turned to Severus, who quietly closed the door. He grinned at her.

"Melee with fall asleep quickly. She had a fun day with Minerva and a promise to spend the day with Albus is a miracle at getting her obedience."

Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm not surprised she loves him so much. I always wished he was my grandpa as a child."

They went into their room and Elizabeth glanced at the pictures on the wall. Now that she really looked, she found others with more then just her and the kids. There was some with her mother, with babies in her arms that she could only assume were her own. They had a picture of Albus and Minerva together. Other people that she didn't recognize. Her eyes stopped at a wedding picture. Her wedding picture.

She wore a white flowing gown and held a beautiful arrange of white roses, baby's breath and orchards. Severus was dressed smartly in a black muggle tux — they both wore bright smiles and the picture Elizabeth blushed as picture Severus would whisper something into her ear.

Severus opened the dresser drawer, pulling out soft black pj pants. Elizabeth swallowed before she took the nightgown he held out for her. With a blush, Elizabeth disappeared into their bathroom, locking the door.

When she was dressed and ready for bed, Elizabeth opened the door slowly to see that Severus wasn't in the room. Slipping into bed, she pulled the covers to her chin and snuggled in with a sigh. She had slept all day yet she felt exhausted. She opened her eyes, hearing what sounded like scratching coming from the living room. Curious, Elizabeth pulled on her robe and silently went to the living room. Sitting on the couch, his ankles crossed on the coffee table, Severus's head was bowed over his grading.

She winced at all the red that covered the finished essay that he set aside.

"Do you want any help?"

Severus popped his head up.

"Oh... I thought you went to bed."

She nodded before she moved to sit on the couch next to him. Severus rubbed his neck.

"Albus doesn't like grading and since I left instructions on what to do in my classes, the paperwork has stacked up."

Elizabeth picked up a finished essay and scanned it.

"An essay on how to properly prepare sleeping potions?"

He nodded. "Albus is horrible at brewing so I thought it best to do more of the rhetorical reasoning while I was away instead of him blowing up my classroom."

She smiled at that.

"Can I help? I know some things about potions..."

"I really think you should rest Elizabeth."

She met his eyes. "I already rested today. You haven't. Please, let me help you."

Severus thought it over before he nodded. Smiling Elizabeth picked up a stack and pulled her legs beneath her and began to read. Hours later, she giggled.

"This students wrote that it doesn't matter how you prepare the potion, as long as you 'boil' it right."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Mr. McNott. He has an odd look to potions and blows up my classroom at least twice a month."

Elizabeth smiled, slashing red ink over the essay. She looked up to find Severus staring at her. He looked away after a moment.

"I'm sorry but... we often grade together and well, it's... very familiar."

She wrote a score on the essay before reaching for another.

"Lately...since the accident...not much has been familiar or comforting." He admitted, putting a jagged F on top of his essay. Elizabeth didn't know what to say and found herself scouting closer to his side. His arm came up and around her shoulders, as her head rested on him. It seemed to natural. So familiar. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him.

"Severus, tell me more. Tell me more about my life, our life and how we live together. I want to remember."

Moving to get comfortable, he charmed the essays in their laps to stack nicely on the coffee table before he wrapped her inside his arms. Elizabeth felt slightly awkward but since Severus only held her gently, she let herself relax into him.

"Where should I start? Ten years is a lot to recall."

"Tell me about how we got together."

Severus opened an eye to look at her.

"Why that?"

She shrugged. "Probably because you are the only one who can. Accurately, anyway. I am sure Minerva will tell me something about it and I won't know if I can trust it or not. Hearsay is hardly ever partly true."

"Such a smart woman." He kissed her hair, inhaling her curls. "It actually started on your very first night here." He smirked in remembrance. "Albus introduced us at dinner and afterwards, I think you got lost or something for you wound up in the dungeons. I was in my office and you asked me how to get back to your rooms."

* * *

_"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I appear to have made a wrong turn or something." Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. "Would you mind telling me how to get back to my rooms?"_

_The dark man was frowning in distaste at her, his arms crossed from where he sat at his desk._

_"I doubt you'd be able to find you way without making yet, another wrong turn." His tone was harsh and Elizabeth felt her own temper inside her at his rudeness. "It would be best I take you there myself. Maybe then you won't be bothering me at late hours of the night."_

_"I apologize at the inconvenience Professor Snape."_

_Her tone was barely civil and he raised a brow at her before standing, motioning her into the corridor. They walked the deserted corridors in silence, Elizabeth pulling her arms close to her body in the cold. She jumped, when the cold man put his heavy black frock around her shoulders._

_"Thank you." she whispered and he merely nodded once. They were on the magical staircase when there was a loud banging above their heads._

_"PEEVES!" roared Severus before he pulled Elizabeth towards his body, shielding her from the impact of the suit of armor that came crashing down on them. Elizabeth screamed at the movement before the wind was knocked out of her, as Severus's body landed right on top of hers. The annoying poltergeist's laughter filled the corridor as he zoomed over head them, knocking painting askew as he went. Severus groaned, moving onto his hands and knees. Elizabeth inhaled._

_"Is he always like that?"_

_"Yes." Was his reply. Elizabeth moved to sit up but realized that the man hadn't moved from above her yet. A warm puddle formed in her stomach as she was able to smell a pleasant scent come from him. Her eyes met his, as she found it difficult to think._

_He pulled away suddenly, getting to his feet._

_"Are you hurt?" He offered her a hand up. She shook her head, taking his hand. He pulled her gently but firmly to her feet. He turned to the staircase again. "We are almost there professor."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth woke to a gently poking to her rib cage. Blinking, she frowned at Melee.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." whispered Melee. "I can't read the clock yet."

Elizabeth sat up, feeling her neck was sore. Severus sifted beside her on the couch, his arms still loose around her. She checked the time and blinked at seeing how early it was. She looked down at Melee.

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"There's dwarfs under my bed!" she sobbed, as if she now remembered what had woken her and burst into tears. The little girl burrowed herself into her mother's lap, in effect awaking her father. He blinked at Elizabeth before looking at the little crying girl.

"What's the matter?"

"Apparently, we have a dwarf infestation."

Severus grinned, taking Melee into his arms and standing.

"There are no dwarfs under your bed."

"Are too." She insisted. Severus kissed her forehead, carrying her to her room.

"No there aren't."

"Yes they are!"

Their voices faded away and Elizabeth stood with a stretch before going to their bedroom to finish sleeping. A few minutes later, as she laid curled up with her pillow, Severus slide in beside her, his arms moving to hold her close. Elizabeth opened her eyes, nervous at his touch as his face nuzzled her neck and his hand stroked her waist. It was very intimate and she definitely was not prepared for such an act.

"Severus..?" Even to herself, she sounded scared.

"Go to sleep beautiful." He whispered, kissing her head before he merely snuggled closer and went to sleep. Elizabeth found herself snuggling into him and her eyes growing heavy.

* * *

If case you already forgot, I know Severus Snape is very OOC. I addressed this in the first chapter. Again it's because we don't really know how he would act once the war was over, he's married and has his own kids. Besides, OOC is fun to write too!


	6. Chapter 6: Former Death Eater?

_Italics_ are memories. I think you probably already figured that out but for those of you who haven't, the_ Italics_ are the memories that Elizabeth is remembering. The ones that appear in a normal paragraph are thoughts and others are for emphasis. I think you're all intelligent and educated to know the differences. Enjoy!

* * *

_Elizabeth looked out over the stars, pulling her robes close from the cold. It was late at night, the castle was all asleep while she found herself unable. She had finished all her grading, went over her lesson plans for the rest of the week yet sleep still would not come. Deciding that a night walk might help, she had found herself walking across the grassy lawn towards the lake. She grinned, seeing that even the squid was able to sleep._

_She was standing beneath a willow tree, her head looking up towards the sky, so she didn't see him approach. His steps were silent, his movements smooth. His wand was already in his hand and Elizabeth screamed when a hand covered her mouth and her body was pushed into the tree trunk._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He hissed. Elizabeth stopped struggling and blinked. It was Severus Snape! She pulled his hand from over her mouth._

_"It's me you idiot!" She hissed in return. His face, before filled with anger and rage, flashed in an instant to recognition. There was also the briefest show of embarrassment before it returned to anger._

_"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here? At this time of night?"_

_"I can ask the same of you professor." She pushed him away from her. Severus straightened and Elizabeth rubbed her arms, which had gotten scratched against the tree's bark._

_"Do you make it a habit to attack and interrogate fellow staff members in the middle of the night?"_

_"Do you make it a habit to be walking around in the dark in the middle of a war?" Was his reply. Elizabeth felt her shoulders stiffen. It was so easy to forget the outside world while here at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort was one of the last things on her mind during the school term._

_"What are you doing out here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep." She replied, pulling her robe closer. He raised a brow at her._

_"So you chose to go for a mid night stroll in the dark?"_

_"I was looking at the stars."_

_He rolled his eyes with a sigh but she noted how he gave the stars a small glance before looking at her again. She shivered in the soft wind._

_"I see you forgot all common sense." He shrugged his cloak from his shoulders and offered it to her. She thought to refuse but then, he was showing her some kindness in the small act. She had been teaching here long enough to know that the man had a reputation of being hard and cruel. No one ever spoke of him having any kindness in him._

_"Thank you." She pulled the cloak close around her and turned her head back up to the stars. She sighed, smiling softly. "It's a beautiful night."_

_"It is the same as any other." He retorted. Elizabeth glanced at him._

_"Pardon me professor but can't you just enjoy something to simply enjoy it? Other then criticize those of us who try to enjoy our lives despite the hardships in them?"_

_"And what hardships do you know?"_

_She frowned at his tone, for it implied that her hardships were nothing compared to his._

_"Everyone has hardships. They are different for all of us."_

_"So you have none."_

_"No." She shook her head and looked at the lake. She watched how the surface rippled, making it appear that the stars were winking at her. "I just choose to keep them private. To myself. Albus Dumbledore might think they need to be shared but he doesn't understand that some of us, can't depend on others to be trusted. That not all of us are capable to allowing others in."_

_Silence fell between them._

_"He tells me the same."_

_Elizabeth turned her head to look at him and he continued._

_"He thinks that, I should share what I am going through so that it will be easier on me and my psyche. I too believe that it is hard to find trust in others that you can depend on. He and Minerva are the only ones I would dare think to allow such information to fall on."_

_"It must be hard though."_

_"Is it?" He asked her. She smiled, looking at the sky again._

_"I know my hardships aren't like yours' professor. We don't need to pretend and tally up the score here. I know of your roles in our world and what that must demand of you. With the war and all."_

_"And what do you know?"_

_"I know that if anyone deserves a keeper of trust, it's you." She met his eyes. He was frowning, something she was thinking was his natural response to most things. She laughed softly. "I know things that have been entrusted to me and aren't things I would announce here, standing in the open when a Death Eater could be overhearing in a bush."_

_They fell silent, each to their own thoughts. Severus turned towards the castle._

_"I will escort you back to the castle then professor."_

_"My father past away today."_

_Severus met her eyes and she smiled weakly._

_"We were close." She swallowed. "Momma says it was quick. Painless." She sighed. "I just wished I could of been there. To say good bye. To have closure."_

_She turned to the castle and he escorted her in silence to her rooms before parting on his separate way._

_

* * *

_

"Elizabeth! You should be resting!" Protested Minerva, standing. Elizabeth waved her off as she sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus had already tried to get her to stay in their rooms to rest but if she rested anymore, Elizabeth would go crazy. As she firmly told Severus so.

"I'm fine Minerva. Besides, maybe working will help me recall quicker."

"There's nothing to rush dear."

"I know. I know. I just need to be doing something."

Minerva didn't look happy about it but Severus gave her a look telling her not to argue with Elizabeth and Elizabeth knew she won. She smirked. She liked how Severus quickly ended some battles before they got annoying quickly.

"Have you reviewed your teaching plans?" asked Severus.

"Yes. I found them in my office. Headless Nick was kind enough to point them out to me." She poured herself some orange juice before she poured Severus some as well. She blinked, realizing what she had done and how Severus hadn't reacted in anyway. _Did she usually pour him juice in the mornings?_

"I don't think I forgot anything about teaching. I can recall all my other teaching positions."

"Like riding a bike, as the Muggles say." Said Severus, turning the page to his newspaper. Elizabeth frowned at him.

"Do I usually pour you juice in the mornings?"

Severus frowned at her before looking in his cup. He hadn't even realized what he was drinking. He shrugged.

"I suppose you do. Must be your Severus Health Project flaring up again."

"My Severus Health _what_?"

He smirked leaning towards her.

"The Severus Health Project. During your first year of teaching here, you made it your personal mission to see to it that I was eating healthy and not walking the castle at late hours of the night."

"Why did I do that?" She asked, leaning forward. He grinned.

"Because I rarely ate, I stayed up all night, was addicted to Pepper Up to get through my classes and you were terrified the first time you saw me after a revile meeting."

"Revile meeting?"

_It was a cold, stormy, raining night. Elizabeth was unable to sleep again and was walking the castle corridors._

I wonder where Professor Snape is? He's always sending me back to my rooms.

_Elizabeth froze, hearing a groan coming from the shadows. She griped her wand._

_"Who's there?"_

_Whoever it was groaned louder and in an attempt to stand, crumbled to the floor at her feet. She gasped as the dark wizard was covered in blood, his robes burnt and torn._

_"Professor! Oh Merlin, what has happened to you?"_

_She fell to her knees, turning him over. His face twisted in pain and she looked him over._

_"Oh Severus, what have you done to yourself?" He looked near to death. To make matters worse, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he became a dead weight in her lap._

_"Severus? Severus!"_

Elizabeth shook herself, blinking. The Great Hall was empty and Severus was giving her an odd look.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She turned to him wide eyed before she grabbed his left arm. Severus, taken by surprise, didn't react quick enough and she was able to pull his sleeve up. She blinked before touching the pale skin. There was no snake tattoo.

"But you were... you were..?"

"I am a former Death Eater." He confirmed. "My scar faded after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord in the Final Battle."

She looked at him. "I remember. One night...you were so hurt." Tears filled her eyes in remembrance and she welcomed the arms that pulled her close for comfort.

"Oh Severus! It was so hard seeing you in such pain!"

"I know love. It's alright. It's all over." He gently rocked her.

* * *

Review! Please and Thank Yous!


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Remember?

* * *

Elizabeth smiled in triumphant. She had been right. She had been able to teach all her classes without any troubles. In fact, she felt like she had known all the students and was at perfect ease with them. Because of her teaching style, the students didn't ask her many questions that would require her to remember more recent events — something she was very glad about.

"You look pleased with yourself." Said a silky voice from the door. Elizabeth smiled at Severus, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Elizabeth felt the constant warming of her stomach whenever he was present and her smile softened.

"Just like riding a bike."

"Well I am glad it went well for you." He smirked. "May I walk you to our apartments, my lady?"

She giggled as she stood, walking towards him.

"As long as you promise not to call me that again."

"Yes ma'am."

Frustrated Elizabeth rolled onto her back and growled at the ceiling. It was late, she was tired yet unable to sleep.

"Try counting unicorns."

She turned her head to look at a sleepy, yet still sarcastic, Severus. Her eyes narrowed, jealous that he was able to sleep when she couldn't.

"Does that even work?" She growled. He grinned into his pillow.

"Not usually."

"Thanks for being so helpful then."

He chuckled before moving onto his elbows and looking at her.

"You want to talk?" He asked. She blinked at him before rolling onto her side.

"Do we usually?"

He nodded before rolling onto his back and yawning.

"Usually that's all you need to fall asleep. We talk about the kids, teaching, the dunderheads of the year, what plans we have coming up... boring everyday stuff."

"Our children are not boring, everyday stuff. They are a blessing and you would be wise to enjoy every moment with them."

Severus blinked at her before shaking his head.

"I forget sometimes you can't remember everything when you say stuff like that. You say that to me all the time — usually making me fall behind in my grading so I can watch Melee sing some silly Muggle nursery rhythm or to have Theo yank on my hair."

Elizabeth smiled moving closer without thought. His arms came around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"Tell me about when we got married."

"What? Why? It was a wedding."

She poked him and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"But it was _our_ wedding." He kissed her nose gently, causing her to blush at the touch. He stared up at the ceiling, his fingers lightly running through her curls.

"Well, we got married quickly. It was right before the Final Battle actually."

_"Severus, are you sure? This isn't—" Severus cut her off by putting a finger to her lips._

_"Elizabeth Season, I can't even tell you how important this is to me. Who knows how this war will end, if I will even live to see it end but I want to die knowing that I lived. That I actually did something I wanted to do. For myself."_

_She opened her mouth before closing it. What was she to say? That she didn't want to marry him, only for someone to kill him later? She knew she loved him, she wasn't able to help herself but to marry him? She wanted a husband for life. Not for a mere few months._

_"Elizabeth? Would you honor me by taking the Snape name?"_

_Elizabeth bit her lower lip looking at his face, reading his emotions. It was like an opened book to her now. Fear, uncertainty, anxiety, excitement — hope. She did love him._

_"Alright Severus. I'll marry you."_

_The biggest brightest smile she had ever seen, came to his face before he slipped a ring onto her finger and touched her face. Elizabeth held her breath, as his mouth neared hers before lightly brushing hers._

_"Severus, do you have..." Albus's eyes widened as the potion master and the defense teacher sprang apart, her blushing while Severus looked furious._

_"What do you want old man?" He snapped._

_"Severus." She frowned at him. Albus raised an interested brow, smiling._

_"Well," he said. "I see some improvements are already being made. Elizabeth dear, I trust you said yes then?"_

_Severus's mouth fell open._

_"You didn't butcher your proposal did you Severus?" asked the headmaster, all innocent like._

_"How long have you known?"_

_"I didn't mention I would be proposing."_

_"Children — please. A wizard my age knows these things." His eyes twinkled. "She said yes didn't she?"_

_For the first time in his life, Severus blushed in pleasure. Elizabeth smiled at him._

_"Finally, though Severus I will admit this is a horrid time for you two to be getting married. What will Tom say when he finds out?"_

_Severus pulled Elizabeth into his arms, secure and safe._

_"I won't let him find out headmaster. I would rather die then let him know of my Elizabeth."_

* * *

Blinking awake, Elizabeth yawned as she stretched her body out in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she moved onto her side and snuggled into the warmth. An arm tightened it's hold on her waist and she cracked an eye, to see Severus still asleep. He had told her about proposing to her and she actually remembered a few things. They had stayed up talking and he had been right, she was able to fall asleep in the middle of his conversation.

_I'm glad it's Saturday morning._ She yawned again, _I can sleep in longer._

She smiled as Severus growled beside her, moving his face into her neck, still sleeping. Elizabeth had mixed feelings about Severus. She had some memories of him and how she loved him. She didn't question that. However, when he held her close and touched her in intimate ways, she couldn't help but feel uncertain as to how to act. He hadn't pushed anything on her and always stopped himself when he realized what he had done. Elizabeth didn't blame him in anyway — it was clear that they had had a healthy relationship and were very affectionate to each other.

His nose was doing strange things to her neck, making her heart pound.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He purred, pressing kisses along her exposed skin. Elizabeth inhaled sharply, as he moved her leg to cover his. He smirked into her skin. "Yummy wife too." He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before he pulled his head back, kissing her on the mouth.

All thoughts of stopping him went out the window, as he kissed her breathless before moving along her jaw. She shuddered beneath him, finding it hard to think or to breath. Severus smiled on her skin.

"Severus..." She swallowed as he pressed a kiss to her throat.

"Yes my love?" He purred, kissing his way down her neck towards her shoulder. His hands rubbed her hips and waist, distracting her from her train of thought.

"We must...stop..."

"Why?" He murmured, before gently nodding on her shoulder. Elizabeth inhaled in pleasure but tried to think clearly.

"I can't...remember..."

It was like a switch and he was off her, sitting up with his back to her. Elizabeth took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up.

"Severus?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I am sorry Elizabeth. It's just... so hard..."

"I know." She replied, touching his arm. He looked at her before touching her cheek.

"You're here but then, you aren't fully here."

She touched his face with her hand and he leaned into her touch.

"I am remembering more though. In a little more time, maybe I will remember everything."

"Maybe." He murmured. Elizabeth frowned before taking his hand and pulling him back into bed.

"It's Saturday. Let's sleep in till Minerva and Albus come by with the kids."

"You will find no argument with me."

He crawled back into bed, bringing her close in his arms so that they spooned. Elizabeth snuggled into him, pulling their blanket close. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of their blankets. They were so familiar to her...

* * *

Poor Elizabeth... Poor Severus. I hope her memory comes back soon for the both of them. ;o)


	8. Chapter 8: Is This Real?

J. owns Severus. I own Elizabeth.

* * *

"_Severus — did Albus say whether or not I can move into the dungeons?" asked Elizabeth, sitting herself on his desk. He looked up from his grading leaning back in his chair and gave her a look. She blushed. "For when we're married."_

"_I know what you meant." He replied. _

"_And?"_

"_And he has informed me that your fireplace will be connected to mine."_

_She frowned before understanding came to her. _

"_He wants it to be a secret doesn't he."_

"_It's for the best professor. If the Dark Lord or any of his Death Eaters knew about our union, it would put you at a greater risk."_

"_Then why are you marrying me then?" She frowned at him, arms crossed. He tried to control his features to appear blank. She sighed. "Severus — I know you don't love me. It doesn't take a second look to know that." She rubbed her forehead like she had a headache. "However, I still said yes and you still haven't told me why you want to get married. Is this marriage some sham so that when the final battle comes, you can let yourself be killed? Because you for-filled all that your mother might want of you? That maybe your family name will continue on?"_

"_You know nothing." He hissed, his nostrils flaring. Elizabeth tilted her head, studying him. _

"_You're marrying me in hopes of an heir aren't you?"_

_He stood, using his size to cause her to lean back. His eyes were intense as they held hers. _

"_Like I said, you know nothing."_

Elizabeth blinked, sitting up. Severus muttered in his sleep beside her and she found she had to be somewhere else. Anywhere. Just not next to him. She slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door and turning the shower on. Discharging her clothing, she stepped inside the spray and groaned, resting her head on the tile.

_Was her marriage a sham? How could she let herself do that?_

Yet she did know. She had loved Severus Snape, former Death Eater, potion master and professor at Hogwarts, the moment he had ever touched her. She had been seduced by his mere presence, his reputation, his whole being, his grace. When Peeves at caused the suit of armor to fall and Severus had protected her with his body — she was lost. She was helpless towards him. He must of known that.

He had used her.

Elizabeth felt her shoulders shake as she silently cried.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Poppy, sitting next to Elizabeth. They were out by the lake, sitting beneath the willow tree that Elizabeth felt a kinship to. She looked at the medi witch — someone she knew was her friend.

"Poppy — we are close aren't we?"

The woman smiled. "I would say so. We go on a vacation together every summer."

"So you know a lot, about my life. How Severus and I get along?"

Poppy wrinkled a brow.

"Has something happened? Did you two argue?"

"Poppy — does he love me?"

Her eyes widened before the witch burst out laughing. Elizabeth looked off at the squid as the medi witch slowly got in control of herself.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but that's... such a silly question! Of course Severus loves you! He'd die for you and the kids."

Elizabeth turned to her.

"When I married him Poppy, he clearly didn't love me."

The woman's face softened.

"I won't lie to you Elizabeth — at first it surprised us all when you two announced you were married after the Final Battle. But that was only because Severus was so clearly head over heels for you."

Elizabeth gave her a look. Poppy nodded, taking her hand.

"Yes he was dear. So in love in fact, that he went utterly crazy when Lucius Malfoy kidnaped you in hopes of Severus keeping him out of Azkaban. He was a wreck."

"That doesn't mean he loved me Poppy." She shook her head. "From what I remember, Severus is a very possessive sort of man — he didn't want Lucius getting away with taking me from his control."

"Now that's just silly Elizabeth. I know Severus is a private man especially about his emotions but he has told you he loves you hasn't he?"

"I have flashes... they run through my mind but I don't know how to place them. I'm so confused Poppy."

Poppy pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's hard dear but Severus is a good man. Surely you see that?"

"The man I remember and the one I see now... they seem so different. It's hard to think it can all be one man."

Poppy smiled. "Well I would definitely say that the man is complicated. I think that's partly why you fell for him the way you did — he's too interesting to resist, is how _you_ had once put it."

"Thanks Poppy." She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and watching the squid squirt water onto some un-expecting students.

* * *

"_Elizabeth!" roared Severus as he chased her deeper into the castle. Her heart was pounding hard, her legs were burning in exertion and she felt something tight in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Elizabeth!"_

_She sobbed as she ran, tears streaming down her face before she turned into a dead end. Severus was on her before she could get free. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the stone wall. She whimpered, tightening her body and trying to get away. _

"_Please, no..."_

"_Elizabeth, this is utterly childish. Stop it!"_

_She cried, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Severus growled before shaking her. _

"_Look at me!"_

_Elizabeth looked up at her fiance. His face was unreadable._

"_What happened?"_

_She swallowed, trying to pull away. He pressed his body into hers, pinning her more securely. Her body shook. _

"_Severus... please let me go." She cried. _

"_Not till you answer my questions."_

"_No!"_

"_Elizabeth." His hiss made her eyes widen in fear. "Tell. Me. Now."_

_She gasped, tightening her fists._

"_You hate me." _

"_What?" He looked completely taken back. She sniffed. _

"_I heard you. You and Lucius Malfoy. He asked what you thought of the newest DADA teacher. A dim wit? A lowly excuse of a professor. Couldn't believe that I can claim to be a pureblood with the lack of class I show? Illegitimate. You called me that!" The last she shouted at him. "Your voice was filled with disgust Severus." His face softened, but not his grip._

"_Elizabeth — I had to say that. He can't even pretend to think I care for you."_

_She huffed. "I know bloody well you don't care for me Severus Snape, so stop lying to my face. I am just a means to an end for you."_

_His face showed anger, his nostrils flaring. It was a look to crumble any will. Elizabeth could only whimper. He brought his face close to hers and she stopped breathing. His breath was warm on her skin. _

"_I happen to care more for you then even I can admit. I care enough to lie _for_ you. To _protect_ you. Don't you _ever_ even suggest otherwise."_

_They stared each other in the eyes before Severus growled, sifting his position over her. Her eyes closed when their mouths crushed over each others. Their chase through the castle was forgotten, as Severus released her wrists, sliding his hand down her waist. Elizabeth pressed her body into his, exploring his back as well as his mouth. _

_They opened to each other and moaned at the others' touch. Severus pushed her farther up the wall, allowing her legs to wrap tightly around his hips. His hissed under his breath as her kisses moved down south. _

"_Elizabeth..." His voice was silk to her ears and husky, sending shivers through her. _

"_Severus..."_

"_I... I — ugh!" He yanked himself from her, causing her to hit the stone wall with her back as she tried to balance herself. She was about to ask what was wrong, when she realized he was clenching his left arm. Her eyes widened in fear. Fear for him. _

"_Please... Severus, please be careful."_

_He met her eyes before he ran for the Great Doors. _

_Elizabeth, alone in the poorly lite corridor, pressed a hand to her mouth and cried._

_

* * *

_

I think it's important, to have moments where Severus can appear intimidating and cruel. His relationship is still very new with Elizabeth and she hasn't brought out the good in him.

Only a few more chapters to go! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Can He Be All One Man?

"_Severus?" Elizabeth tightened her robe, looking out into the darkened corridor. A shadow moved, causing her to jump. She sighed at seeing Severus before motioning him inside. He went to her couch, sitting heavily. "What's wrong?"_

_He winced as she sat beside him. Taking his arm, she moved it from his body and gasped. His cloak was soaked in blood. _

"_Oh Severus. I'll get Poppy—"_

"_No." He grabbed her arm preventing her from standing. "No. I just... had to see you... first."_

"_Severus — what can I do?"_

"_In my rooms, there is a cabinet. I need you to get me three potions..."_

_

* * *

_

"_Severus?" whispered Elizabeth, sitting up and wrapping herself in a sheet from the cold. There was no response, so she brightened the room. She frowned, seeing Severus sitting at the foot of the bed, merely staring at her. "Severus, are you alright?"_

"_Yes. I am fine."_

"_You're staring at me."_

_He tilted his head before taking her hand. He frowned. _

"_Why did you marry me Elizabeth? Do you really, honestly love me?"_

_She blinked at him. "Severus, I ..."_

_

* * *

_

"_That was a rather pointless announcement." growled Severus beside Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes. It was breakfast and Albus had just announced that Minerva was his wife, for the last fifteen years. "Everyone knew those two were sleeping together."_

"_Oh really? Is it that easy to tell?" She gave him a look, making him smirk. _

"_Of course Professor _Season._"_

_

* * *

_

_Elizabeth smiled, as Severus woke her by nibbling on her ear. Her eyes opened and she saw the pleased look on his face. _

"_What time is it?" She whispered. He placed small kisses on her neck as he answered. _

"_It's almost five o'clock."_

"_In the morning! Severus, you're crazy!" She turned into her pillow, putting her back to him, moving to go back to sleep. Her husband however had other ideas. His arms snaked around her waist and she giggled as his fingers skimmed her bare stomach. He nibbled on her ear again, making her moan._

"_I want to sleep." She said firmly, trying to fight her own body's natural attraction to what he was doing to it. _

"_No you don't." He purred, kissing her shoulder. Elizabeth bit her lip, finding her body becoming more and more awake under his attentions. She rolled herself onto her back and looked up at him. He smiled before pressing their mouths together. When he pulled away he gently licked his lips. _

"_What do you want Elizabeth?" He whispered, in that lovely voice of his. Elizabeth didn't stand a chance and she knew it. She felt her body react to his quickly. _

"_I want you." She whispered before claiming his mouth with hers._

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_No." Replied Severus, pulling her through the last door and out onto the Astronomy tower's platform. Elizabeth bit her lip, uncomfortable with heights. Severus smirked when she moved her body into his. _

"_My Elizabeth — scared of heights?" He teased. She looked at him, gently poking him. _

"_I'm only human Severus — I am allowed a weakness or two."_

"_It's not very wise."_

_She didn't answer him, only tightened her hold on his robes. He laughed before looking up. Elizabeth did as well and smiled. _

"_It's a beautiful night."_

"_Yes it is."_

_

* * *

_

"_No. No! Severus — don't leave me!" Elizabeth clawed at Severus's prone body. Harry Potter had waged the last cry against Lord Voldemort. They were on the grass outside the castle, bodies and fighting surrounding them. Elizabeth was crying touching her husband's face and neck. _

"_Don't die on me baby — I need you!" She whimpered. He blinked at her, his mouth opening and closing. She swallowed, lifting her hand to check on the wound on his neck. He was bleeding heavily and she could only put pressure on it. They were both covered in blood. _

_His blood. _

"_Come on baby — hold on!" She urged, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _

_She was unaware that the fighting had stopped, that many were cheering in celebration of the dark wizard's downfall. She rocked Severus like a baby, willing him to stay alive. Minerva, who was holding a broken arm, kissed Albus who merely had a scratch on his cheek from a poorly aimed spell. They were unaware of their fellow colleagues and friends near by. _

_Severus's eyes slowly blinked and Elizabeth felt terror inside. _

"_No. No Severus! Don't go to sleep on me." She patted his cheeks, as his eyes were still drooping. "Come on baby! Stay with me!"_

_Her screams brought attention and many turned to see the DADA professor rocking the potion master in her arms. She was crying. She looked wildly around her. _

"_Help! Someone, please! Save him!"_

"_Send for Poppy!" roared Albus, rushing to his friends, Minerva close behind him. Elizabeth sobbed, kissing Severus's face and forehead as she rocked him. _

"_Come on baby. You can't leave me. We both need you. Come on baby. Please."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth's mind was full of flashes, of images and faces. She sat silently behind her desk, her classroom empty. She couldn't get herself to leave. Elizabeth was just so confused. Her heart told her one thing, her memories others and yet, they couldn't all be the same.

She remembered when she married Severus. Albus and Minerva were there, Albus preforming the ceremony as Minerva acted as witness. She remembered how gentle Severus had been on their wedding night, how gentle he always was. She recalled the late night essay grading, together in his rooms, them curled up together for warmth. Elizabeth recalled Severus leaving for Death Eater meetings, returning covered in blood and curses. She would care for him all she could before calling on Poppy. She had spent many nights up worrying whether it was the last for him.

Before the Final Battle, Severus had never told her that he loved her. She had gotten pregnant on their wedding night and she still hadn't told him yet when the final battle began. Severus hadn't wanted her in the fighting, they had talked about it but somehow, she was unable to avoid it.

Severus had been severely injured when he pushed Elizabeth's body away from the direction of a deadly curse. Because of how his body was angled, the spell slashed his neck instead, cutting the major artery. He was bleeding to death, in her arms and she had been helpless to save him.

Poppy was able to replenish his lost blood, heal the artery and his neck. He didn't even have a scar. Elizabeth had been unable to leave his side for the whole month Poppy had him in her care. By then, everyone in the wizardly world knew of Severus Snape and his secret wife Elizabeth Snape and his unborn child.

At the end of that month, Lucius had her kidnapped and tried to use her as leverage on Severus, the war hero, to get out easy on his war crimes.

She rubbed her eyes. It was all she could remember so far. There were moments when she was happy, when Severus appeared happy but... she didn't know if he loved her yet. She recalled the memories of being in Lucius's dungeons but not how she was rescued. Having looked through past _Daily Prophet_, she knew that Lucius Malfoy had been sent to the Dementors and Kissed.

"Elizabeth dear, is everything alright?" asked Minerva from the door. Elizabeth turned her head.

"Minerva — does Severus love me?"

Minerva laughed much like Poppy had — like it was a ridiculous thing to question. Elizabeth sighed, lowering her head and staring at her desk.

"I can't remember anything after Malfoy had me kidnapped. Severus never told me he loved me. Not once Minerva." She felt her eyes burn. "Everyone tells me he loves me but I can't remember _him_ saying so. I compare him, the Severus I know now to the Severus of my memories and it doesn't fit. They are like two separate and different people."

"Elizabeth, Severus did change a lot after the war. He was freed from Voldemort when Harry killed him. He didn't have to pretend anymore about being a Death Eater."

Elizabeth looked up at her.

"You mean, Severus wasn't himself till after the war."

"He had to pretend a lot of things while he was a spy. You know that Elizabeth."

"Do I?" she questioned. "I see a man who tucks and holds his children with love. In my memories, he's cold, dark and cruel person. They can't be the same. No one can change that much, can they?"

* * *

Review please! Love Love!


	10. Chapter 10: Slytherin Pet?

* * *

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" asked Melee. Severus looked up from his grading. Theo was playing happily with his blocks while Melee was drawing at the coffee table. Severus frowned, realizing he hadn't seen Elizabeth since that morning.

"I don't know baby. Go back to coloring and I'll find out."

She did as she was told and Severus went to the fireplace, throwing in some Floo powder.

"Albus — is Minerva there?" He called, popping his head inside.

Albus who was sitting on his own couch, eating what looked like Muggle chocolates looked up with a smile.

"Why hello Severus. May I ask why you are calling at this time of night?"

"Is Minerva there?"

"Hold on." The older man got up and Severus shook his head. The man was wearing yellow robes with large purple and blue flowers on them. He didn't understand how someone as sensible as Minerva could stand her husband's lack of fashion. Albus returned with Minerva.

"Hello Severus — how is Elizabeth doing?"

"She's not with you?" Severus felt a sick tightening to his stomach. Minerva shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since dinner."

"She was at dinner?" asked Severus. He himself had skipped it as he was brewing.

"No, she was in her classroom sitting. She seemed alright." she paused. "Severus, Elizabeth has been asking a lot of questions, mostly about you."

"Me?"

"She's been able to remember everything till the Battle so far. She's very confused Severus."

Severus growled. "I bet. Our life was so darn complicated at that time."

"Do you want us to watch the kids so you can go find her?" asked Albus. Severus rolled his eyes at the man's clear want to be with his adoptive grandchildren.

"Yeah, come on through. I'll start with her classroom."

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know why she didn't go home. She just needed some time to think and be alone. She found herself leaving her office and going to sit beneath their willow tree. She blushed, recalling why she thought of it as 'their' tree. On many occasions, Severus had held her beneath it's branches.

The shadows grew as she sat there but she felt no desire to get up and return inside. A cool breeze blew past and she shivered in her dress. She hadn't thought to grab a cloak either. She tucked her knees to her chest, in an attempt to stay warm.

"Elizabeth — there you are."

She looked up at Severus, who she hadn't even notice till he sat beside her. He looked at the lake, not at her when he spoke.

"Minerva tells me you are remembering a few more events. Up to the Final Battle."

She nodded, despite him not looking at her.

"You must be very confused."

"Yes. I am, Severus." She looked at him, "You didn't love me."

He looked at her. "I do love you Elizabeth."

"Not when we got married."

"Elizabeth—"

"You never once said you did Severus. Not even when you woke up after you were wounded."

He turned his body towards her, sitting cross legged. His legs seems very long, as he sat that way.

"Elizabeth, I know you can't remember but I did tell you I loved you. After you were safely back here, at Hogwarts and Lucius was taken by the Ministry."

"Severus, tell me honestly, do you still love me? Despite my lack of memories?"

He blinked before taking her hand.

"Oh course I still love you Eliza — why would that change? If anything, I would think you wouldn't love me."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was in my classroom that you got hurt. I wasn't able to protect you—"

Elizabeth put a finger to his lips, stopping him. She studied his features, taking in the look of pain and confusion. Then his eyes. They showed his hurt clearly but also his love. She knew then why she wasn't able to resist him, even now. His eyes were always honest towards her. He wasn't able to hide his emotions from her. She knew that he did indeed love her.

She hugged him and he returned it, holding her close to him. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. About avoiding you."

"So you were avoiding the evil potion master." He teased. She blushed, pulling back from his embrace. His features were soft. "I understand love — it takes time."

She nodded before she squeezed his hands. Somehow, they had joined after they had parted.

"Melee and Theo were wondering where you were. Melee insisted she couldn't sleep till you tucked her in. Something about you knowing the 'bestest' ways on how to tuck her in."

Elizabeth blushed with pleasure.

"I can't argue with a five year old."

* * *

Severus yawned, stretching his body, causing his neck and back to crack. Elizabeth looked up from her grading with an interested look. She had to admit, her husband was very attractive. Even his hook of a nose looked very kissable. This thought made her blush and she looked away.

"I saw that." He smirked, glancing at her. This only made her blush even more.

"_Who would of thought? The snaky potion master's wife, a blusher." He smiled as her face continued to redden under his teasing. He stroked her arms lovingly as they stood in her office. He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "All the more enjoyable I say."_

_She giggled. "Oh really? You find it enjoyable that I can't control myself around you?"_

"_You can't control yourself." He said slowly, making her blush even more at what he was implying. He laughed out loud pulling her into his arms and gently resting his head on hers. She griped his robes. _

"_You know what I meant."_

"_Yeah. Whatever you say my dear."_

_She lightly poked him and he laughed even more. _

"I am going to bed." Severus stood before he bent over to kiss Elizabeth's cheek. She smiled at him before she turned her attention back to her grading. "Don't be too long." He called from the hallway.

_I shall try._ She sighed to herself.

* * *

"Melee — don't get so close to the lake!" called Elizabeth, who held Theo's hand as they had decided it was a pretty day and could not be wasted by staying indoors. She felt a nervous feeling build in her as Melee reached the lake long before they did. She was very tempted just to pick Theo up and carry him but she knew it was better to let him walk himself. "Melee, wait for Theo and me."

"Ok Mummy!" Singed Melee, who stood far enough from the water's edge but close enough that she could throw rocks in. Something in the back of Elizabeth's mind told her it wasn't a good idea to throw rocks into the lake. She couldn't remember why though.

"Melee, don't throw rocks into the lake." She told her young daughter as she and Theo reached her. Melee, pretending to ignore her mother, threw another in. Elizabeth frowned at her little one.

"Melee Rose Snape!"

Melee jumped at her mother's stern voice but then her eyes widened as the last rock she had throw into the water, came spitting out and went straight at her mother's head.

"Mummy!"

There was a sickening whack before Elizabeth's body crumbled to the ground. She blinked in surprise as both Melee and Theo rushed to her. Melee looked wide eyed and scared. Elizabeth tried to sit up but the pain... after touching her head, it came away covered in blood. She felt everything blur. She swallowed.

"Melee, go get Daddy. Quick!"

"Yes Mummy!" Melee ran off as fast as her little legs could take her. Elizabeth winced in pain before she looked for her baby.

"Theodore, come here baby."

Theo slowly went to sit next to his mother, who took his hand in hers before closing her eyes. She only hoped Severus got back before Theo decided to go exploring than sit beside her.

"Mama."

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Theodore? Did you say Mama?"

"Mama." He nodded. Then he pointed to her head. "Hurt. Mama. Hurt."

She tried to smile, "Severus owes me ten galleons. Mama was your first word — not Daddy."

It wasn't too long before Severus and Poppy were rushing to Elizabeth and Theo. Severus was full out running, seeing his wife lying prone on the ground. Their youngest looking scared, while holding her hand. He knelt beside her before he touched her face. One side was covered in blood.

"Elizabeth baby, what happened?"

She blinked at him. "Melee. Lake. Squid. Rock." She was finding it hard to talk.

Severus moved her head into his lap, using what little medical magic he knew to stop the bleeding till Poppy reached them. Elizabeth suddenly smiled up at him.

"Theodore said Mama."

"What?" he blinked.

"Theodore said Mama. Theodore baby, tell Daddy. Say Mama."

Theo looked at his father, a sad look on his face before he pointed to the blood.

"Mama. Hurt."

Severus blinked. "Yes. Mummy is hurt but she'll get better."

"Move Severus." Demanded Poppy, crouching next to him and already chanting and moving her wand. Severus spelled his robes cleaned before he pulled Theo into his arms. Then he realized something. Elizabeth had called him Theodore — the Elizabeth before the accident was the only one to call him Theodore, never Theo. _Were her memories back?_

"Severus, will you keep the kids from the Hospital Wing while Elizabeth rests. I don't think it wise that they see her till we're positive she's out of the woods."

"Alright Poppy."

He followed along beside her as she levitated Elizabeth's stretcher to the infirmary. Leaving the kids with Albus and Minerva, Severus hurried back to Elizabeth's side. When he approached her bed, she looked to be asleep but when he got close, she took his hand into hers and smiled. He pressed a kiss to her hand before he sat beside her bed.

"Everything's going to be alright love. Poppy always takes great care of you."

She gently turned her head to him, opening her eyes.

"I remember Severus. Poppy always does her best." She smiled up at him. "But you are the one who takes care of me best, my Slytherin pet."

Despite how much he had always hated that ridiculous nick name, having her remember it was enough for him to laugh in happiness. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before they rubbed their noses before he moved back to allow her to rest.

* * *

Yeah! Elizabeth remembers! Now, the next chapter is the last. I hope you all enjoy!

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Forgotten Dreamer

This is the end of my story friends. I hoped you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too painful to read. Feed back is wonderful, as I always have some story ideas turning in my mind and aren't sure how to word them.

Finally: Severus Snape belongs to J. K. Rowling. Forgotten Dreamer and Elizabeth are mine. :o)

* * *

"_We'll name her Melee after your grandmother. If it's a boy well... I like Theodore."_

"_Theodore?" He frowned, rubbing her stomach without thought. They were sitting in front of the fire, Elizabeth sitting between his knees as both their hands rested on her swollen stomach. _

"_Yes. I. Like. It." She shrugged. "It's my brother's name."_

"_Theodore." He tried again. He shrugged. "I could live with calling him Theo."_

_Elizabeth smirked turning to look at him. "Theo means god you know."_

_

* * *

_

"_Severus Snape, get your butt over here now!" Demanded Elizabeth, her manner very angry and firm. "You are going to hold your daughter. And now!"_

_Severus, speechless, sat in the chair placed by Elizabeth's hospital bed. She smiled sweetly at him before gently putting their daughter into his arms. He stiffened instantly. _

"_You won't break her." she whispered. Severus slowly relaxed, cradling his first born child to his chest as Elizabeth had told him too. Elizabeth felt herself tear up, as she recognized the look in his eyes. He held and looked at their daughter like a true father would look at a much beloved child._

_

* * *

_

"_Severus! You have to see this!" Elizabeth rushed into his potion classroom. Severus snapped his head, from where he had been intimidating a student. His face showed rage as he straightened. _

"_Witch! I am in the middle of teaching my class!"_

_All the students held their breath, wondering if the professor was capable of murder by the way he was looking at his wife. However, Elizabeth only continued to smile, putting their baby on her feet, only holding her hands. Elizabeth knelt down. _

"_Ok Melee, walk to Daddy."_

_Melee, who always seemed to be smiling, smiled bigger at her father before she began to waddle her way towards him. Elizabeth released her hands and Severus twitched forward as if she might fall. Melee giggled and Severus forgot about his class completely, as his little girl walked right towards him for the very first time._

_

* * *

_

"_Severus?"_

"_Mmm." He sat with a sleeping Melee in his lap, as he flipped through a potion journal. Elizabeth knelt next to his chair and he looked up at her. "Something wrong?" His voice showed his concern. She shook her head quickly. Too quickly. _

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_He didn't blink._

"_I know we talked about waiting and everything but..." She really did look worried and stressed about the matter. Severus leaned back in his chair, turning the page. _

"_I don't know why you act this way Eliza. Like I would be angry with you." He smirked despite himself. "I plan on many Snape children and I am tired of waiting."_

_Elizabeth's squeal of joy was followed by a huge hug and kiss, that woke Melee._

_

* * *

_

"_Elizabeth Snape!" roared Severus. Elizabeth popped her head into the bedroom. Severus growled. "What are you doing in there? I thought you said you were almost ready."_

"_And I am. A minute more. I promise." She disappeared back into the bathroom. Severus muttered to himself before glancing at the clock. _

"_At this rate," he called. "Albus and Minerva will be returning with our kids and our Friday night will be over!"_

_He had to do a double take when Elizabeth stepped out of their bathroom. He whistled as his eyes dropped before slowly taking her in. Elizabeth blushed, moving nervously under his gaze. She was wearing one of his few white button up shirts, that only went mid thigh. Her curls were down and she had spent most of the time arranging them just right around her shoulders. She wasn't wearing make up._

"_Severus..."_

"_You look... beautiful baby."_

_She blushed in pleasure before he growled. _

"_What are you doing over there?" He asked. She smirked before she went to where he sat on the corner of their bed. Her arms went around his neck and she wasted no time pulling them together for their first kiss of the night. _

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure Poppy?" Asked Elizabeth, holding her stomach. The medi witch nodded with a smile. _

"_I would guess you are at least a two months along my friend."_

_Elizabeth laughed before she sat up. _

"_I have to tell Severus."_

"_Get dressed first!" Poppy stopped her from leaving in only a hideous hospital gown. Elizabeth hurried into her dress, made sure she was modest before she hurried to Severus's class. She hardly notice the tension in the room as she went straight to Severus's desk. He had looked up at her arrival before he took another five points from Hufflepuff and joined her. _

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed under his breath. Elizabeth gave him a beautiful smile, touching his sleeve. _

"_I had to tell you right away—"_

"_Oh no." cried Mr. Thompson. Severus pushed Elizabeth with his body under this desk before a large booming echoed throughout the dungeons. Elizabeth clenched her stomach as Severus held her to him. Sending a spell to settle the air, he stood looking around the room. He growled, helping Elizabeth to her feet and checking over her in a flash. _

"_Too much worm tail. Everyone, get out now! The air is toxic!" The students rushed from their hiding places as Severus pulled an unconscious Mr. Thompson from his exploded cauldron. Elizabeth ushered the rest of the students out. Severus handed Mr. Thompson to Mr. Filch who had heard the explosion. Severus turned to Elizabeth. _

"_I'll check that everyone got out safely."_

_Covering his mouth with his sleeve, he hurried back inside. One girl, Hannah McGreen, gave out a cry. _

"_Sandia! She's still inside!"_

"_I'll get her. Everyone to the hospital wing." Elizabeth rushed back into the classroom. Severus glared at her a Bubble around his head, Sandia leaning against him holding her arm. She also had a Bubble spelled around her for clean air. _

"_What are you doing in here!"_

"_Sandia..." She blinked before grabbing her throat, gasping. Severus's eyes widened. Elizabeth turned to leave the room but suddenly everything went black. _

"_Elizabeth!" _

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth watched the magic stars of their charmed bedroom window. It was late at night, Severus was sound asleep beside her. Melee and Theodore was sleeping in their beds. Her grading was all completed. Life was good.

She smiled touching her stomach. Poppy confirmed for Severus and Elizabeth that the toxic air had not hurt their baby and that Elizabeth would be fine to carry their little one to term. Melee and Theodore were excited about the idea of a baby and she couldn't wait till the babies was kicking, so they could feel them. Severus's hand stroked her tummy as he slept, comforting her and their unborn children. She grinned, as she hadn't told Severus she was to have twins. Yet.

Poppy said it wasn't the rock hitting her head that caused her to remember everything. Rather, it was Theodore and finally Elizabeth being able to connect with her mothering instincts in wanting to keep him safe. Severus didn't care what caused what — only that he had his Elizabeth back and she was healthy and safe.

For he clearly loved _her._

_

* * *

_

That's the end! Again, I hope you all enjoyed it. I am no pro at writing but I had fun and that's what counts.

Thank you for sticking to the end with this one.

Let me know what you think! Review!

:o)


End file.
